ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hiromichi/Della return hopefully
It could go like this, as I remembered when Della said "See you soon." The preview of the Della Reunion arc on tv might likely have O Fortuna as the music. Now the story itself could go like this. Plot October 23 It starts on a lovely morning at McDuck Manor. Huey, Dewey and Louie are having a Western-style mock battle over what to watch on the living room tv. Webby insist they should all get separate tvs, but Huey wants to watch anime, Louie wants to watch Darkwing Duck, and Dewey wants to watch spaghetti western. When the tv suddenly goes on the fritz, Dewey angrily yells "Oh, that's great!" As the boys bicker, Webby hears Della's voice on the tv. Webby says the boys should see it. Indeed, the boys are shocked to see their mother's face for the first time. Della is surprised that a tear drops from her eye. Dewey says there's a lot of things he wants to tell her, of all the years that transpired. Della tells the kids she's going to try to renovate the Spear of Selene so it will fly off the moon, and she says for Dewey to try to get something on Earth for her to notice. Dewey says he will try to find an airfield with landing lights for her to land on. As Dewey says he will check, the transmission slowly cuts out back to Dewey's spaghetti western. Dewey then insists that the family get Scrooge and Donald. At Glomgold Industries, Glomgold is surprised that he is doing well for his wager battle with Scrooge. He thanks the Beagle Boys for their hard work, extorting business people for gang protection money. However, one komodo dragon (who could be voiced by Imari Williams) is feeling regret and is also recording what his boss is saying. On the way to McQuack Airfield, a montage plays (to No Easy Way Out by Robert Tepper) with Dewey thinking of the times he's been through with Donald and all the events on Della's disappearance... At McQuack Airfield, Scrooge and his family visit to check on Launchpad's family. Seeing the control tower, Dewey gets an idea and takes Louie to the tower hoping to get a signal for Della to notice it. Loopey, Birdie and Ripcord first drive cars without crashing. Just then, the others see Glomgold had arrived at the airport with the Beagle Boys before the Ducks did. Meanwhile, Dewey and Louie race to the control tower room. They first fiddle with a few electronics and finally find "Landing Lights" and begins to flicker the lights to give Della a signal to find her way home. Just then, Bigtime Beagle and Ma Beagle kidnap them. Taken out to the runway, the family is brought to their knees and Glomgold holds documents demanding Scrooge hand the entire company over to him, or his family "will never gonnae see another sunrise" meaning he will kill them. Sweating, Scrooge moves to sign and Donald tries to fight back until Ma Beagle holds a baton to the sailor-uniformed duck. Scrooge signs his signature and Glomgold decides it's time to kill them all anyway. Scrooge also tries to fight back and says for Glomgold to kill him only, just let the other family members go. The South African duck says he would think about after the Beagles beat him to death. The family is forced to watch the Beagles beat up Scrooge when they hear a loud whirring sound. The boys turn to see the Spear of Selene coming down... The rocketship crashes to the ground and skids along the runway like a belly-landing. Dewey calls out to his mother but Ma Beagle holds him against his will anyway. Bouncer Beagle says "No one ain't gonna save you this time!" Storkules says "Wanna bet?!" runs in and punches Bouncer Beagle and opens the wreckage of the Spear of Selene. He finds Della unconscious and tries to wake her up. Manny and Gizmoduck arrive also and it's still a losing battle. Daisy Duck also tries to help and is tied up by ninja Beagles. Dewey cries out to Della for her to save them and promises he and his brothers will be good for her. He also says he and his brothers weren't the perfect kids for Donald, they sometimes got him mad, sometimes worried him, they got in trouble sometimes, but Donald looked out for him and his brothers when Della was not there for 11 years, and when they once lost her, Scrooge also lost her. The hopeless Dewey screams he doesn't want to lose his mother ever again. As Ma Beagle tries to strangle Dewey, the heroes prepare to die... (to be continued in part 2) Ma Beagle has a wicked smile on her face as Dewey falls into the darkness of unconsciousness. He seems to hallucinate a silhouette of someone matching Della's description in his tears tears then sees only Ma Beagle and imminent death. Glomgold tells the other boys to take "one last look at Dewey's sad, dying face" and taunts "You're mother is dead, yet you're still believing she'll come to your rescue, how motherly sweet! But... you all failed!".Closing his eyes, Dewey believes the specter of death is close and thinks of his friends, family and promises to atone to Della in the afterlife... when a fist punches Ma Beagle off, sending her bowling-ball-rolling away into some of her goons. Dewey hears Della's voice distorted in his unconcious state "Dewford...! My son... Wake up to your mommy... Don't you dare die yet...!" Dewey slowly opens his eyes, gets his bearings and sees it is Della's fist that saved him; Della says to her son and says "I'm home. I'll never leave you all again, ever." Della hugs Dewey then Huey and Louie break free from their Beagle captors and join the hug also while Della says "I love you, my angel boys.". Everyone of Scrooge's family cheers that Della is home. Glomgold is in disbelief and horror and melts down on the ground. The McDuck and Duck family spirits are restored. They fight and beat the Beagle gangs in a Dynasty Warriors-like fashion. With the Beagle Boys defeated, Glomgold tries to lie that Della is a demon in disguise, but the komodo dragon henchman says he recorded everything his boss was saying. Much of Glomgold's henchmen are shocked that their boss lied about Della's death. Glomgold tearfully says "I... I am the new CEO of Glomgold-McDuck Industries. You will do what I say from now on...! I did this for ME! I did this for the MONEY!" But then, Della punches Glomgold out. She also burns the document and says "Is that the CEO you want?! A coward who lies to you all, and uses gangs to enforce his will?! No way!" the Glomgold henchmen bow in respect. Then, the family has a joyful-tearful meeting with Della. (I hope they use Saint Germant A La Nuit Tombante from Lupin III for the joyful-tearful moment for Della) At home, the family holds a welcome home party for Della. Among those present are Selene, Daisy Duck, Jose, Panchito, and the komodo dragon who betrayed Glomgold. Huey and his brothers tell their mother they need birthday presents, Christmas presents and a birthday cake from her ASAP. This would be to mostly make up for lost times. As a special treat, the family plays a special song how they will all be family together forever. Meanwhile Glomgold is taken to Aquatraz and placed in a special cell with electrified bars that will shock him if he tries to escape. With his company taken by Scrooge and the reunion of Della with her family, Glomgold has been left in a fragile state of mind. Glomgold tearfully and angrily demands he speak to Della, Scrooge and Donald when... Magica appears disguised as a guard having a proposition for Glomgold. the beginning's quite dark but when push comes to shove, everything will be action-packed with heartwarming and tearjerking cry-happy in the end. Category:Blog posts